


Géibheann [Captivity]

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [15]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, based off the miley cyrus episode of black mirror, narrative heavy, so slight spoilers for that luvs, virtual celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: to be freed from captivity, and be given a pair of wings to fly away — that's all seokwoo would want for jaeyoon if he had known jaeyoon was trapped.at least now, he can mend his bruises
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: June Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Géibheann [Captivity]

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Virtual Celebrity
> 
> *scribbles out last authors note* hah... hello! I'm back after my (unofficial) break :DD i swear i should never say things like "should be smooth sailing from here" or "definitely no reason that i won't upload the next drabble tomorrow" because it's like my brain protests and says no, we will absolutely not be doing that thank you very much. although it probably is very much about executive dysfunction which has been a struggle this lovely bastard of a year, here's to you 2020 you right bugger
> 
> title is the Irish word for captivity! it's from a poem that i had to learn for school and i always used to joke that i was the wild animal in captivity which was the subject of the poem, just wish i was less shy and could actually speak Irish so i could joke about it in that class but such is life! at least i can share that little tidbit with you lovely readers! enjoy x

Falling in love with a virtual celebrity is far from normal, but Seokwoo doubts he's the first person to have done it. How can anyone resist Jaeyoon? How could anyone not fall for him? 

Seokwoo had downloaded the app on a whim, drawn in by the allure of not being lonely. and it sure had delivered. from the day Seokwoo had begun talking to Jaeyoon he hadn't felt lonely. who knew a virtual celebrity app would completely change his life. 

Until one moment it didn’t. The moment it all shut off. 

The application had gone through many design stages apparently and yet, there were some bugs that completely ruined the app for some. Reports of Jaeyoon swearing at people, insulting them, and telling them to 'go to hell' meant bad press for the developers. What's more, there were whispers on the internet that the model for the app — Lee Jaeyoon — was being held captive in order to record the sound bites and whatnot.

Seokwoo's own last words that he heard from Jaeyoon were "help me." which left him spooked. He began to believe the rumours and used his programming skills to look for traces that Jaeyoon was indeed held captive and eventually he had Jaeyoon in front of him, covered in sickly bruises in a hospital gown.

Jaeyoon — real life, human Lee Jaeyoon — standing on his own doorstep, battered and bruised. Seokwoo couldn’t believe it — in his mind this whole rumour shouldn’t have held any truth, the dystopian feeling of the whole situation felt surreal and Seokwoo hated it, hated that such an abuse of one’s autonomy could take place. But, as Seokwoo whisked the man into his apartment and set him on the couch, as the words came tumbling from the traumatised man’s lips, Seokwoo felt that hot-blooded resentment that came with knowledge so vile it should be burned. 

The people who did this to Jaeyoon would rot in prison, Seokwoo would make sure of it. Not only to appeal to his sense of justice and to make sure his law degree didn’t collect dust, but because a society that could fail one of its citizens is not one he wants to be a part of. If they aren’t able to win, then they’ll just have to rip the system to shreds.

(And, if Seokwoo slowly, so slowly not even he notices it, slowly falls in love with Lee Jaeyoon — as opposed to his virtual counterpart — who, even after such a beating and abusement, stands strong and righteous, then that can only serve to make them stronger.)


End file.
